


Movie Night

by CoffeeAddiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff..??, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Probably cringe, briefly mentioned Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddiction/pseuds/CoffeeAddiction
Summary: Skeletons tried to have a movie night but fails miserably





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> • UNDERTALE rightfully belongs to Toby Fox  
> • Underswap rightfully belongs to Popcornpr1nce  
> • Underfell rightfully belongs to ???  
> • Swapfell rightfully belongs to ???
> 
> Do you know that Underswap!Papyrus original nickname is Carrot and the one who picked the nickname is the creator of Underswap?

"PAPYRUS! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP ME!" 

"coming bro" I heard my brother said. Tonight is Movie Night! A night where we watched movie on one of the counterparts houses depending on who's gonna host! And today they're coming to Underswap! I already set up the games, and the movies. The only thing I still don't have is the snacks and I'm cooking my personal favorite Tacos! But I'm still making the filling the though. 

Today our counterparts from Undertale, Underfell and finally Swapfell are coming today! And I'm really excited to see Razz too. He's like the menacing version of me and the way he talk and move just shout dominance even his brother is submissive to him (though I don't like how he treats him). But seeing Edge too also makes me excited. Even though Edge is really harsh and rude to basically everyone. He's also kind too! He keeps giving me advices whenever I cook and train!

But the only thing is, they keep getting into fights with each other while they're brother's never do anything to stop them. All I wanted for them is to be friends! Is that too much to ask?

Suddenly, a loud knocking on the door stopped my train of thoughts.

"Coming!"

I went to the door to open it, but the every step I take the banging of the door keeps getting loud until I opened it "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Edge shouted and rudely shove me aside "Sup blue" Red greeted me "HELLO TO YOU TOO RE-"

"So ya hav' any food that I can eat?" Red rudely interrupted me "You know, you fells could have some proper manners especially when you're visiting someone" I said with the low voice. Red stared at me silently "BUT SINCE YOU GUYS ARE GUESTS, I FORGIVE YOU!" Red sighed and went inside

"You know Blue, I agree with you" I heard the familiar voice of Razz as he entered the house, following behind is his brother, Slim "Those two imbecile aren't disciplined enough" Razz sat down on the sofa, snapping his fingers. Slim instantly went over to him and sat down like a.. dog while Razz put both of his feet on Slim's head "They lack of everything I can think of, especially Edge" 

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Edge shouted at the kitchen while Razz just rolled his eyes lights "See what I mean? Pathetic" I heard a crash coming from the kitchen "Woah woah, chill out dude" I heard my brother, Stretch trying to calm down Edge "YOU FUCKING GREMLIN!" Edge insulted Razz "Well, I'm truly not lying about it" Razz commented back 

"GUYS! PLEASE DON'T FIGHT AGAIN!" I shouted

"HE STARTED IT!" Edge commented back "See! Can't even think a proper insult to blue!" 

"WHA- RAZZ?!? I WAS ON YOUR SIDE!"

"YOU ARE!?" Both shouted, I can hear Red and Slim chuckling "C'mon bro, I don't want you to be in this type of situation.. again" Stretch said to me while also hiding on the kitchen with Red "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU GUYS BECAME FRIENDS!"

Edge scoffed "AS IF, I WOULD BE FRIENDS TO A TINY, PATHETIC GREMLIN LIKE YOU" 

"Umm.. boss?"

"Neither do I" Razz scowled "wouldn't want an overly tall guy who keeps banging his head on the doorway several times"

"M-m'lord?" The duo returns to insulting each other again and again, though most of them are directly to their brothers "woah what's going on here?" I heard Comic commented following by his brother Rus "HELLO THERE FRIEND BLUE! HELLO RAZZ AND EDG- OH ARE THEY FIGHTING AGAIN?" Rus said while looking between Razz and Edge "What else do you think their doing?" Stretch said, moving himself from the kitchen to the doorway going outside to smoke. Rus sighed and went to the two "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST BE FRIENDS?" 

"HAH! YOU CAN FOOL WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT I WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH THE LIKE OF HIM!"

"I feel like this happen again" Slim commented

"For once , I agree with you! Even the Papyrus with the words 'lame guy' on his hoodie is way much better than you!"

"You mean Coffee?" Comic commented "That's the name he pick?" Razz asked "WELL HE DOES LOVE COFFEE SO MUCH BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Rus said "EVERYTIME THAT WE DO THIS KIND OF EVENT, YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHT ON EVERYTHING!" Rus added "YEAH! RUS AND I BECAME FRIENDS INSTANTLY BECAUSE WE LIKE THE SAME THING BUT YOU GUYS ARE CLEARLY THE SAME AND YET, BOTH OF YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PROPER CONVERSATION FOR JUST ONE SECONDS" I said to them.. well it's more of a shout but still..

Edge and Razz glared at each other menacingly, Eyes both glowing red, magic barely taking a form until "L-Let's just focus on the activity tonight, please?" Comic interrupted them and they stopped glaring for once...

This is gonna be a long night and I really need some help..

_____

I groaned "WHAT'S WRONG BLUE?" I heard Rus asked me "I tried to get some help from our other self but all of them declined!" I said, Rus stopped mixing his spaghetti "HAVE YOU ASKED CASH?" 

"He just said to haggle them"

"POPPY?"

"Can't contact him"

"WHAT ABOUT ALPHYS AND UNDYNE?"

"My Alphys said to challenge them, while Undyne said to ignore them"

"LUST?"

"I.. don't like his way of 'help'" 

"WELL.. HE DOES MAKE ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SOMETIMES"

We stay quiet for some time while Edge and Razz are playing Mario kart 

"WHAT ABOUT WINE?"

"I called and begged him many times and he always said that he's busy and remarked it as "a waste of time'" 

"HAVE YOU TRIED TEXTING HIS YOUNGER BROTHER?"

"Coffee doesn't want to be in this mess, he said that it will make Wine 'angry'"

"OH SUCH A SHAME, I DO LIKE HIS DOODLES"

Edge and Razz started arguing about the rules of the games, while Comic and Stretch tried to calm them down. Their brothers doesn't really do much, they clearly both enjoy the fight of the two edgelord.

I sighed "well... AT LEAST THEY DIDN'T BREAK THE TV AGAIN!" I returned to my cheerful demeanor "LET'S GO RUS, THEY'RE PROBABLY HUNGRY!" I pick up the set of tacos I made before asking for help to the others while Rus did the same.

"WHO'S HUNGR- AHH!" I ducked at the very second the bone hit the wall "Tch, that was supposed to hit Edge" I heard Razz complained "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rus asked "Uhh.. bro I think it will be better if you stay in the kitchen" Comic said "I agree with Comic" Stretch commented. I then finally lost my cool and harshly dropped the plates of tacos on the floor. The sudden action keeps them quiet for a mere minute "Uhh.. bro? You okay there" I heard Stretch. I looked at him briefly before turning to look at Edge and Razz who both cowered at the look but still stayed menacingly

"I. AM. TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING!" I shouted "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A HASSLE TO GET YOU GUYS TO BE QUIET FOR A DAMN SECOND WITHOUT HURTING EACH OTHER!?" Stretch and Comic flinched, when I said a word I don't normally used.

"BLUE? A-ARE YOU OKAY?" Rus asked me, I turned around and said "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" I returned my look to the edgelord "ALL I WANTED TO DO IS TO HAVE A PEACEFUL AND A FUN TIME WATCHNG MOVIES WITHOUT SOMEONE BREAKING THE FUCKNG TV!" I angrily walked away from them, heading upstairs "Uh blue, what about we-" I interrupted Comic by saying

"THE 'MOVIE NIGHT' IS OFFICIALLY CANCELLED FOREVER!" Then I went to my room..

_____

The room was eerily silent  _'too silent'_ I took out a cigarette and lit it "well?" I started, They looked at me "Clearly my bro is angry at you two edgelord" Edge and Razz looked guilty. I took a long drag on my smoke before continuing "so how about you guys just fuck off?" 

"EXCUSE ME?" I heard Edge said "cut the act Edge you're just jealous that Blue doesn't spend time with you" 

"WHA- I WASN'T!" Red looked amused by the situation and decided to join my side "Don't lie boss, ya always complain 'bout Razz at home" 

"You what?" Razz suddenly got triggered "It's true" Slim snickered "What have you been saying about me?" Razz demanded "Actually" Slim started "M'lord have always been jealous of Blue" 

"WHAT?" Razz blushed "QUIET MUTT!" Razz shouted, Comic laughed "Oh my god, can't believe this is happening" he said while Rus looked confused "I'M.. GOING TO SEE BLUE IF HE'S OKAY" Rus then leave the living room and head upstairs to see Blue.. and luckily Blue let him in.

I put out my Cigarette and pick another one "So Slim why is your brother jealous again?"

"You-" 

"M'lord notices on how Edge looked at Blue.. lovingly" Razz groaned at embarrassment. Edge looked suprised then blushed while Comic, Red, Slim and me laughed at them "All of your arguments are just fucking useless!" Red said between his laughing. Slim agreed with him while I nearly choked at my cigarette.

Comic stopped laughing "But.. we still need to say sorry for Blue"

_____ 

"C'MON BLUE" I groaned on my pillow "IT'S NO USE RUS! THEY JUST KEEP GETTING WORSE EVERYTIME WE SAW THEM!" I complained "BUT WHAT IF-"

"JUST STOP RUS, LIKE I SAID THERE'S NO POINT MAYBE WINE WAS RIGHT IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME TO GET THEM TO BE FRIENDS" Rus stayed quiet. The room was quiet and the only thing we heard downstairs are the constant bickering again. I groaned again and I covered my non-existent ears with my hand "YOU GUYS SHOULD GO. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS" Rus was about to oblige "JUST GO.. please" We stayed quiet until Rus finally stood up "I SHOULD TALK THEM" Rus went to the door "HAVE A GOOD NIGHT BLUE" And leave.. I stayed in my room to the whole night, eventually I fall asleep.

_____

I woke up feeling very hungry "I should really eat something" I went out to my room and washed myself before going down to eat. I saw a note from Rus on the fridge  _'I LEFT SOME SPAGHETTI ON THE FRIGDE IF YOU WANT SOME!"_ With a small doodle of Him and a plate of spaghetti  _'COFFEE TAUGHT ME HOW TO DRAW!'_ I'm not an artist but I think he could use more practice like a lot of practice. I opened the fridge and take the spaghetti he left for me, as I eat peacefully I began to wonder if they continued the movie but the cleanliness of the living room says so. 

When I finished eating, I went to the sink to clean it. I heard the door to Papyrus's room opened, I paid no attention to eat until I heard two people sat at the sits of the table. When I turned around and saw "Edge!?" On the right side while "Razz!?" on his left side "What are you guys doing here?" Edge was about to speak until

"We may have a misunderstanding" Razz beats him to it "The thing is that Edge here" he pointed at Edge before continuing

"Actually like-"

"GO TO A DATE WITH ME" It took me a minute to realize what Edge said. I immediately blushed "w-what?" 

"WELL TECHNICALLY RAZZ WOULD ALSO JOIN" Edge nervously said while Razz blushed. I then got confused "what do you mean?" 

"Allow me to explain" Razz started but still blushing "I was jealous of Edge because he liked you but Edge was also jealous of me because of you spending to much time with me than Edge"

"AND THAT'S HOW OUR FIGHTS STARTED, I STUPIDLY BELIEVE THAT YOU LIKE STRONG MONSTERS AND THAT IS WHY I KEEP PICKING FIGHTS WITH RAZZ SO YOU COULD SEE HOW STRONG I AM AND SO THAT YOU COULD NOTICE.. ME" Edge explained but after he said the last part he blushed.

"While dumbly I believe that Edge here doesn't like me because I'm also a captain on my universe, although it makes me kinda prideful that I think that he want to beat me through a fight, it makes me jealous on how he look at you whenever you interfere" Razz finished.

That's where I finally get it "So Razz, you liked Edge but Edge liked me and Edge thinked that I also like you which is.. actually true" Edge looked at me while Razz is suprised. "It's just.. REALLY AWESOME THAT ON ONE UNIVERSE I AM THE CAPTAIN!" 

"SO THAT'S PROBABLY WHY I ALWAYS SPEND TIME ON YOU. I JUST WANTED TO KNOW ON HOW TO BE A CAPTAIN LIKE YOU" Razz blushed but when Edge however looked sad but I wasn't finished "BUT EDGE HOWEVER IS ALSO COOL!" Edge looked at to me while Razz secretly smiled "I THINK THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE GREAT AND AWESOME LIKE ME!" Both of them chuckled

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poppy is Storyshift's Papyrus (created by Voltrathelively)  
> While  
> Wine and Coffee are from Fellswap-gold (created by Blackggggum/Jotman)  
> Lust is from Nsfwshamecave on Tumblr created by Neil


End file.
